The Treatment of Uveitic Cystoid Macular Edema with Topical Interferon Gamma Uveitis is a serious inflammatory condition that affects the eye and can cause vision loss. A common secondary problem associated with uveitis is macular edema (swelling). The macula is the part of the eye that is important for central vision, and swelling of the macula can lead to further vision loss. This condition is usually treated by medicines that target the immune system, but these medicines sometimes do not work or may cause side effects. - Interferon gamma-1b (Actimmune(Registered Trademark)) is a bioengineered protein that can alter the way inflammatory cells work in the immune system. Interferon gamma-1b is given as an intramuscular injection;however, this study will use the drug as an eye drop. This study represents the first time that interferon gamma-1b is given as an eye drop. Researchers hope that interferon gamma-1b will treat macular edema by decreasing the swelling in the back